Proposal
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah kecil tentang pertemuan Ino dan Cloud di sebuah festival musim panas./NarutoxFFvii. Oneshoot. DLDR. RnR?


**Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **-oOo-**

Yamanaka Ino berjalan seorang diri di tengah keramaian festival musim panas. Raut wajahnya sudah tertekuk sebelas lipatan yang kalau terlipat satu lagi maka gadis itu akan benar-benar marah. Beruntung kimono hijau bermotif burung bangau yang dipakainya sedikit menyamarkan kerutan di wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu baru saja bertengkar dengan ibunya. Masalah sepele sebenarnya, hanya saja kebetulan ibu dan anak itu sedang sama-sama pe-em-es sehingga mood mereka mudah naik-turun-kanan-kiri.

Karena terlalu dengan permasalahannya dengan sang ibu, Ino sampai tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sedang melambaikan tangan pada gadis itu. Yang tentu saja dihiraukan oleh Ino yang sedang tidak focus.

Dug.

"Issh~" ringis Ino ketika kepalanya tanpa sengaja mebentur sebuah benda basah nan lengket.

"Hehe ..." kekehan seorang lelaki membuat Ino sejenak melupakan dahinya yang lembab.

"Cloud-san?" Ino menyebut nama laki-laki di depannya itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Yo, Ino."

Dahi Ino mengerut. Ia memalingkan wajah dan m berdecih, "Cih."

Cloud melebarkan matanya. "Ada apa kau ini?"

"Kau pasti sengaja menempelkan gulali ini padaku, bukan?!" tuduh Ino sengit. Jari telunjuknya mengacung tak sopan pada laki-laki yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Laki-laki berkepala pirang itu menghela napas. Kalau sudah begini, itu artinya gadis berambut sama seperti mayonaise itu sedang ada masalah. Kenapa Cloud bisa tahu? Tentu saja karena Cloud orang yang perhatian.

"Kau sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Cloud tepat sasaran. Ino terkesiap. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa pernah Cloud pikirkan sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Ino sudah memeluk tubuhnya. Seketika wajah Cloud merah padam sama dengan gulali yang dipegangnya.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita bicara di sana?" tawar Cloud sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang berada di sisi lain pusat festival. Ino memisahkan diri dari Cloud dan mengangguk.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Cloud ketika mereka sudah duduk. Laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hitam pada Ino. Ino menggumamkan kata "terima kasih" pada Cloud.

Sambil menyusutkan air matanya, Ino menjawab, "Aku bertengkar dengan ibu."

"Aku kesal karena ibu menyuruhku ke festival menggunakan _geta_ , sedangkan aku tetap bersikeras menggunakan sneakers. Cloud-san tahu bukan kalau aku tidak suka menggunakan alas kaki seperti kaki tradisional semacam geta?"

Cloud mengangguk. "Aku akan lebih memilih memakai flatshoes ataupun sandal japit. Tapi sayang, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki benda seperti itu. Punya _sih_ , tapi sudah … ah sudahlah~"

Mendengar jawaban itu Cloud hanya bisa menepuk keningnya. "Hanya karena itu kau marah pada ibumu?"

"Iya." Sesekali gadis itu mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku temani kau minta maaf pada ibumu?" Dengan cepat Ino menoleh pada lelaki yang sekarang tersenyum padanya sehingga membuat Ino _saltin_ ... ehem ... salting maksudnya.

Dengan semangan 96 gadis yang berusia genap 20 tahun itu mengangguk semangat. "Terima kasih, Cloud-san."

"Tidak masalah, Hime." Cloud tersenyum. Yah, terkadang Cloud suka memanggil Ino dengan sebutan _hime_. Dan itu membuat Ino tersipu-sipu.

"Apa Cloud-san pernah bertengkar dengan ibu Cloud-san?" tanya Ino.

Cloud mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau lupa kalau ibuku meninggal tepat setelah aku dilahirkan?"

Gadis itu terkesiap. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi murung. "M-maaf."

Laki-laki itu menepuk puncak kepala Ino. Suasana di antara mereka menjadi hening sebelum akhirnya Cloud kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hei, Ino." Ino menoleh.

"Bicara tentang ibu ... apa kau mau menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku nanti?"

Dan seketika itu juga Ino lupa caranya bernapas.

 **-oOo-**

 **Owari.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Iiiyyeeeaayyy~~**

 **Crossover NarutoxFFvii berhasil kubuat /nari ubur-ubur/ Gimana? Gimana? Anehkah? Aku gak nemu judul yang pas coooyyy ….**

 **Hehehe … ditunggu kritik dan sarannya yaaa~~**

 **Pay pay di ceritaku selanjutnyaa~~**

 **Hana Kumiko.**


End file.
